A printing system that includes an image forming device that prints print jobs on a recording medium, and an image processing device that generates the print jobs based on a document created by a user, is well known. However, such a printing system has a number of processing steps to execute before the image forming device outputs actual printed matter in response to a user print command at the image processing device. These steps require a lot of time before the user obtains the printed matter.